Take A Bow
by SilverBlaze8
Summary: Harry says goodbye to someone he loved. song fic and first attempt at slash.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter and his entire world belong to J.K Rowling  
  
Author's note: Well this is my first attempt at a Harry Potter slash fanfiction. Enjoy and let me know what you think. This is one in a series of song fics. They won't all be slah and they won't be related to one another their just song fics.  
  
Take A Bow  
  
Harry drew a deep breathe. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. He had put it off for so long. At first it was because he was hurting so badly. He hadn't been able to think of a time he had been sliced so deep. Even the Dursley's had not hurt him this badly but then he'd never loved them.  
  
He couldn't believe Hermione had talked him into this. She'd gone on and on about how it was therapeutic and would completely close the door on this part of his life and that he would truly be able to move on without regret.  
  
But he did have regrets...that he was unable to see this coming. That he'd been so blind and had fallen so hard. Especially knowing how he was and what type of person he was.  
  
But he braced himself and walked onto the stage. The music began and he looked out into the crowd and met his eyes. He began to sing.  
  
_Take a bow, the night is over  
  
This masquerade is getting older  
  
Light are low, the curtains down  
  
There's no one here  
  
[There's no one here, there's no one in the crowd]  
  
Say your lines but do you feel them  
  
Do you mean what you say when there's no one around [no one around]  
  
Watching you, watching me, one lonely star_  
_  
[One lonely star you don't know who you are]  
_  
Harry remembered his sweetness. When they were alone and no one was around he was so sweet. There had been such tenderness in his eyes and he knew that he had found someone who understood him and love him for who he was not who they thought he should be. He remembered their picnic. The late night meetings in the Astronomy tower while they were still at Hogwarts. He'd seemed so sure of himself. He always knew what he wanted and how to get it. No fear. But it was all a lie, a façade he put on to hide that he was nothing more than a scared little boy.  
  
_I've always been in love with you [always with you]  
  
I guess you've always known it's true [you know it's true]  
  
You took my love for granted, why oh why  
  
The show is over, say good-bye  
  
Say good-bye [bye bye], say good-bye_  
  
And then it had started. Little things that he did staying out later, hiding certain bills, lies about where he was going or where he had been. Harry wasn't stupid he knew long before he had let on that he knew. He was so hurt though. How could he do this to him. He's thought they were forever but obviously he wasn't the one for him as he'd said all those time. He'd been doing nothing but fooling himself. He'd been lost then. For a while he just drifted sort of numb but he hadn't left him. He just let it be.  
  
_Make them laugh, it comes so easy  
  
When you get to the part  
  
Where you're breaking my heart [breaking my heart]  
  
Hide behind your smile, all the world loves a clown  
  
[Just make 'em smile the whole world loves a clown]  
  
Wish you well, I cannot stay  
  
You deserve an award for the role that you played [role that you played]  
  
No more masquerade, you're one lonely star  
  
[One lonely star and you don't know who you are]  
  
_And then he'd done something that he couldn't ignore and it had brought him back to life. He'd screwed Ginny Weasley in their bed. In their home. He'd come home same time he did everyday and there they were. He left quietly without either knowing he'd been their. He was heartbroken. How could he? He knew Ginny was the sister he's never had. She was family and Merlin it hurt to just remember. He didn't blame Ginny he knew how smooth he was and he could tell she was in love with him. It's not like the Weasley's besides Ron knew he was involved with him. She hadn't known and that just made the betrayal cut even deeper.  
  
_I've always been in love with you [always with you]  
  
I guess you've always known it's true [you know it's true]  
  
You took my love for granted, why oh why  
  
The show is over, say good-bye  
  
Say good-bye [bye bye], say good-bye_  
  
He'd walked forever unsure of what to do. He'd shoved his head in the sand and now it had been harshly ripped out. His eyes and throat burned but tears wouldn't come. That just made it hurt more .His throat felt so tight and raw as if he had been screaming but he hadn't. He hadn't made a sound he's just walked away. He walked to the nearest bar and drank and drank. Eventually he noticed someone had sat next to him. He was about to send whoever it was away before he realized who it was.  
  
"Oh hey" Harry said lamely. He really wasn't in the mood for company.  
  
"What's wrong Potter" the man asked.  
  
And Harry just started to laugh. He couldn't help it.  
  
"What isn't wrong" Harry asked bitterly and then it had all come pouring out.  
  
By the end he felt not better but a bit relieved that someone knew. Even if that someone was a person he had never really liked.  
  
Then he's been shocked as he leaned forward and kissed him out of nowhere.  
  
"You're thinking about it to hard Potter and you're to close to it to see clearly. You need to step back a bit."  
  
Harry knew the invitation was there and he was still hurting so bad and so mad that he took it. After all if he was being cheated on he could cheat back.  
  
_All the world is a stage [world is a stage]  
  
And everyone has their part [has their part]  
  
But how was I to know which way the story'd go  
  
How was I to know you'd break  
  
[You'd break, you'd break, you'd break]  
  
You'd break my heart_  
  
H e got home late and was completely sober and had bathed. He looked into his lovers lying face. He was smiling warmly and making all the appropriate comments. As if a few hours he hadn't been screwing Harry's "sister" into their mattress. Harry just smiled and made his appropriate responses as if he hadn't been screwing another man up against the wall not 2 hours before. And the cycle continued for weeks that turned into months until he didn't even love him anymore, until he couldn't bear to look in the mirror or at his lover without feeling disgust and shame. He couldn't let it continue but he couldn't figure out how to stop it. And he asked his other lover what he should do but he'd shrugged.  
  
"What you feel is right for you. It seems to me you've been living as you felt you should not as you wanted for fear of being alone but your not alone I'm here for you." He'd said but Harry was still too scared to act.  
  
_I've always been in love with you  
  
[I've always been in love with you]  
  
Guess you've always known  
  
You took my love for granted, why oh why  
  
The show is over, say good-bye_  
  
It was finally Hermione who had pushed him here tonight. He'd broken down and told her everything. Earlier before he had come to the club to do this she'd helped him pack all his things. His lover still didn't know.  
  
"I don't know Mione but its different now. When I look at him I see red. I loved him so much and now I can't bear to look at him. I hate him. I hat him because he did this to me. To us. It'd be different if I could look at him and think this was a mistake. I never really loved you but I can't because I did love him. He was my everything and then he took it and smashed it to bits. And for that I don't think I can ever forgive him" Harry told her.  
  
Hermione then came up with her brilliant plan and promised to keep most of the detail out of the version she told Ron.  
  
_I've always been in love with you [always with you]  
  
I guess you've always known it's true [you know it's true]  
  
You took my love for granted, why oh why  
  
The show is over, say good-bye  
  
Say good-bye [bye bye], say good-bye  
  
Say good-bye_  
  
As he sang the last of the son he looked straight into Draco's eyes and said with them his final goodbye. It was over. Finally. He gave him to Ginny who was looking up at the stage a bit confused looking back and forth between them but Harry just gave her a smile which she returned.  
  
He got off the stage and headed straight for his new lover. The one he had meet during all the craziness and that had stuck with him. Slowly he'd wormed his way into Harry's heart. He took his hand and smiled into the face of bane of his Hogwarts years. Never had he imagined he'd wind up in love with Professor Severus Snape. But then he's never imagined Draco Malfoy would break his heart.  
  
Feeling better than he had in a long time he walked out with his lover completely ignoring the gray eyes that followed his every move. And the looks the patrons were giving him. They didn't matter he was where he wanted to be.  
  
"Feel better now brat?" Snape asked  
  
"Lots it was the final goodbye. Let's go home" Harry said and he knew everything was right in his world once more.


End file.
